


多事之春

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: 兼职特工偶然捡到狼的故事。





	多事之春

**Author's Note:**

> AU。PWP。一切都是为了黄服务。严禁上升。感谢微博@小号爬爬 供梗

“你要出去干嘛？”

天蒙蒙亮，何昶希要轻手轻脚溜出门去的动作被发现了。夏瀚宇握着他那瘦削的手腕，没给他留要甩开的余裕，就那么冷冰冰地看着他。

怎么回事儿呀，我也不用向你汇报吧。何昶希心想。他有点无奈，半年前从场子外面把夏瀚宇捡回来的时候他也是这样的，莫名其妙地不容置否。彼时何昶希穿着一套剪裁合身的西装，高领的衬衣周围缀着一圈糖果包装纸一样的蕾丝，沾了血在上面，蹲在逃生路线上的夏瀚宇倒十足流浪动物的可怜模样，除了那个凶巴巴的眼神。

起初何昶希以为这是什么保护措施，防止他在里面大闹一场以后逃离得太顺畅。可他把枪口顶到夏瀚宇额头时他也毫无惧色，甚至提着嘴角露出一颗惹眼的犬牙朝着他笑。追赶他的脚步一点点贴近，何昶希叹口气，反手抓住夏瀚宇的手臂把他拉起来，干脆带上这个不肯开口的流浪肉食动物走。

何昶希心不在焉地想着一会回到住处要怎么处理他，却猛然被拽进一条不显眼的窄巷，两个人肚皮贴肚皮堪堪容下，何昶希刚要骂他干嘛呀，就被捂住嘴，看着夏瀚宇轻轻做了个噤声的手势。

追赶他的人步速慢下来，与从前面拐角无端冒出来的黑衣人汇合，打了个手势往反方向去搜索何昶希的踪迹。他惊出一身冷汗，看着夏瀚宇，他倒是平平淡淡：他们不知道这个地方。

他就这么莫名其妙地在家里收养了一只狼。

今天夏瀚宇扯他手腕和那次如出一辙，何昶希对他服软，慢悠悠地贴过去，手指贴着他下颔线，轻轻地安抚他：又不是不回来啦。干嘛不放我走？夏瀚宇改搂住他的腰，不发一语地低着头去舔吻饲主的脖颈，另外一只手像抽开礼物上的缎带那样解开他的领结。在很多个这样的吻里，锋利的牙尖贴到何昶希的皮肤，他都错觉要被咬断喉管，却很快自己就打消这个念头。是不是死在他手上也没事？因为那一次救命？

也许他自己都没发现，这是玫瑰对狼骄傲地挑衅：如果你能杀死我，就尽管试试。

是事实，万物有灵。再怎么坏心眼也怜香惜玉，只是把花瓣掐出艳红的水来。夏瀚宇把他摁到床上的时候，他背对着夏瀚宇，感到有什么鼓囊囊一团顶住自己了。何昶希忍不住发笑，偏过一点头笑他：我以为你今天不让我出去有什么事呢，原来是让我帮忙解决发情期呀？话说得直白，夏瀚宇半晌没反驳，圈着他腰的手稍稍用力掐了一把：你怎么那么烦人。

他太瘦了，腰上没点赘肉，夏瀚宇怕把他捏疼了，结果只是惹得何昶希忍不住咯咯地笑，脆生生的一串，摔碎成满地的玻璃纸水果糖。何昶希乖乖地伏在床面上，脸埋进软枕头里，任由他窸窸窣窣地把自己精致的一身笔挺西装剥掉，像一件经验丰富的礼物。

他总感觉夏瀚宇的舌头上是有倒刺的，本人却不承认。何昶希每次被他舔过去都酥麻得要命，像被一支油亮的羽毛搔过去，换出他柔软的喟叹。夏瀚宇难得前戏做得认真，从后颈吻到肩胛骨，在腰窝吻出轻轻的一声，被何昶希斥了一声：干什么呀，你是小狗吗？

你说我是什么？夏瀚宇一只手指往他后穴里顶，故意用牙尖去咬何昶希耳朵尖，把他的小饲主咬得一颤直缩脖子，用软绵绵的声音抱怨着疼，还想继续说他是狗，又舔舔嘴唇把话吞回去。他手确实很大，抱着何昶希的腰几乎一只手就能全部揽过来，是不是他太瘦了啊？被碰到敏感点的何昶希哼出了声，把腰塌下去，像一只乖乖的鲜少叫春的家猫。

他们第一次上床时两个人都火急火燎的，衣服被扯得乱七八糟，最后还是何昶希扣着他脖颈自己坐上去，吃痛得额头一层薄汗，没一会儿就被顶得眼泪抹了满脸，一边后悔又一边暗爽得不行，肩头上落了一片浅红的齿痕，好像真的有玫瑰从他的身体里面开出来。夏瀚宇宽大的手掌就那样箍着他的腰，稍稍用点力气，青筋从冷调的皮肤上凸起来，独独是这个场面就足够让他陷入情潮。他就这么无处可逃地高潮了，好像溶解成一片粉红的湖泊。

之后夏瀚宇越来越喜欢用耐心和小把戏操他，这次尤甚，光靠前戏和一根手指就把何昶希操得硬起来了。他哑着嗓子，小小声地催促：你快点啦……没讲完就听到夏瀚宇在他耳边轻轻笑了一声。说谁发情啊，刚刚还说我。

幼稚——何昶希在心中暗骂，没说出口就被夏瀚宇下一步的侵入动作搞得溢出一声呻吟。他迷迷糊糊地想着混蛋，我是不是要被手指操得射出来了啊，埋下头把湿漉漉的呜咽埋进枕头里，接着就被夏瀚宇掰着下巴被迫抬起头。他脊背弓得线条更姣好诱人，骄矜的猫裸露出脊背上或深或浅的伤疤，不见光让他整片皮肤都颜色浅淡，那些勋章依旧让他更像一只蛰伏在一切危机当中的豹。

这样好不舒服噢……何昶希小小声地抱怨，被始作俑者故意曲解。不舒服啊？还裹我裹得这么紧。别骗人。何昶希撑着身子回过头剜他一眼，只是舒服得要命，一双眼角锐利的眼睛在此时无论如何都是脉脉含情的，湿漉漉的眼神只是让人有更多施虐欲罢了。何昶希嗔道，你快点啦。

但他看到夏瀚宇拉下拉链的时候还是吞了吞口水，紧张地舔舔嘴唇，口干舌燥被自己感受得更加清晰，耳朵红红地垂下脑袋去。夏瀚宇摆明是坏心眼，径直挺了进去，胯骨撞到臀肉上，惹得何昶希变调地惊呼，接着就是水汽氤氲的呜咽，稍稍抽动就让他抖得像花叶抖落露水。他软乎乎地骂，你干嘛呀，疼、呜呜，疼死了……夏瀚宇用气音轻飘飘地跟他咬耳朵：别急着骂，有你受的。

接着何昶希很快就真的挤出眼泪来，忙不迭地求饶让他慢一点，反倒被变本加厉的欺负。激烈的抽动让他腿根发软，原本就泛红的双膝更跪不住，软绵绵地整个人塌下去，报复一样紧紧咬住嘴唇不肯发出一点呻吟，像耍赖犯懒的猫，那若即若离的蛇蝎之美愈发被抽离了，只剩下一片的娇软。夏瀚宇把仿佛渴水人鱼的饲主捞起来，抱进怀里去，一手箍住柔若无骨的腰让他分开腿坐在自己身上，支撑着他那无足挂齿的重量——他真像个空心的美人骨头架——反倒进得更深。

这种动作让何昶希说不上他是体贴还是坏心眼，哭喘得更厉害。夏瀚宇另只手进到他嘴里，要把他上面也搞得更一塌糊涂，若有若无模仿着抽插的动作，让他涎液顺着嘴角溢出来。他这下真是被玩得乱七八糟，彻底收敛起还咬着嘴唇的倾向，叫得毫无遮掩，他垂着眼去看环住自己的一双手臂，裹着一层薄汗，血管清晰地凸起，几处面积不小的纹身冲击得要命，他也确实被迷得七荤八素，胡乱地含混地喊着我真的要射出来啦。

夏瀚宇难得体贴，用手帮何昶希弄出来，让他浑身抖得像一块软果冻，又恶趣味地把东西抹到他脸上一点，果冻被浇上一点炼乳。猛然收缩的穴壁并没有把夏瀚宇夹射，反倒是操得更凶，何昶希整个人脱力得厉害，高潮的快感被一直延长，整个人泛起一层粉色来，错觉自己里面的皱褶都要被撑开。最后他射出来的时候，何昶希被硬生生操得干高潮，刘海软软地贴在他脸上，努力地喘着。

他感觉到夏瀚宇还在脑后细细密密地吻他的脖颈和脸侧，似乎是沿着自己那一串被说是一生多情象征的黑痣吻的。他拍拍夏瀚宇还箍着自己腰上的手，说我累死啦，快放我下去躺一会。夏瀚宇噢了一声，把他小心翼翼地放回床面上去，何昶希摸过手机，把被放鸽子破口大骂的客户拉黑，摸摸脖颈，忽然感觉到有什么不对：今天一个吻痕也没留。

你变性啦？何昶希奇道。腿往他身上搭。夏瀚宇不解地啊？一声，何昶希点点自己白皙干净的脖颈：一点点那个都没有留欸。

夏瀚宇这才偏开目光，好像有点不好意思：……哦，你之前不是说不喜欢吗。何昶希噗嗤笑出声了，心道之前什么话都敢说现在害羞了呀？狼这种动物也会在发情期越养越粘人？被夏瀚宇假模假样凶过来：笑什么笑，不准笑。

嗯嗯，我不笑了，何昶希假正经地清清嗓子，张开手臂，那过来抱我一下嘛。把他骗到怀里以后，重重地咬了他一口。礼尚往来嘛。


End file.
